


Cookies. And Solas.

by DiaGK



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Modern Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaGK/pseuds/DiaGK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt about cookies. And Solas trapped in modern England. Since I asked the question (on Tumblr), here’s the answer.</p><p>Also it's tied up to Chapter Five of 'Unexpected'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies. And Solas.

Solas decides that reading about baking and making it happen are two _completely_ different things. Flour, oat meats, cinnamon, dried cherries and raisins are on the floor. Also on his clothes and hands and basically all around him...

He sighs. Then looks at the hob where the white chocolate is melting in a pot. The vanilla sticks are floating on top of the mixture creating light brown circles.

Why was it so easy to do it with Maya’s assistance? It isn’t the most complicated recipe and yet he cannot find the right way to do it... he gets annoyed at the recipe and himself... He wants to _impress_ Joy and make them before she gets a chance to interrupt him.

As she continues to work in the living room he rearranges the ingredients into a more “making sense” list.

Right. I can do it.

She’s _worth_ it.

He takes the pot off the hob and turns if off. First step done.  Good.

Then he takes the flour and cracks the eggs and makes the mixture adding some milk. The pastry is pliable under his hands and he smiles for the first time. He thinks about _her_ and what she would like to taste. He hopes to read her correctly.. He hopes many things but this one is the most important. He want to _please_ her... and it’s as surprising and enticing to him as ever..

He divides the mixture in two. A pinch of salt and brown sugar and a few pinches of oat meats are introduced to the mixture to the left. He pounders for a moment before adding some white chocolate liquid as well. The mixture to his right gets the raising and cherries in equal measures. Also a bit of cinnamon followed by some sugar. Because why not? He smiles even more.

The two mixtures are gloriously lying on the counter when he hears a noise from the living room. Not good.

He needs _more_ time.

His heartbeat increases as he can hear _her_ shuffling around. After a few moments, when he stands still next to the entrance to prevent her from entering, she goes quiet and he assumes she’s back to her work.

Long breath leaves his lungs. Then he turns around. The kitchen is a mess. A total mess. He thins his lips. This will need to be remedied. Later. For now, cookies are his priority.

Just as Maya instructed him. He puts the oven on and gets the trays out. He thinks of shapes and shakes his head. Inappropriate thoughts enter his mind. Mostly something about circles and hills and-   _no_. Focus. He uses a spoon to grab the mixture then abandons it for his hands. They are better suited for this anyway. When the oven is hot he places the trays inside and sets the timer.

Another long satisfying breath leaves his lungs.

Now, all I need to do is _wait_. He smiles.

Then he looks to his right. Ohhhhh my… Better to clean it before _she_ sees it.

The waiting time is spent by cleaning everything around him. Just as the timer comes up and makes a beep noise he’s all flustered and pants from exertion. The sight of baked cookies makes his chest swell with pride.

I hope _she_ likes them, he thinks.

He takes them out of the oven and smiles again. They are hot but he can cool them down.

He puts some of both flavours on a plate and walks into the living room where she works.

She looks at the cookies placed in front of her face. She smiles and cocks her eyebrow.

“Are these for me?”

He nods. The smile is still on his face. Even when he notices the way her eyes go wide and she starts laughing.

Solas’ brows furrow as he cannot understand the reason for her laughing so hard.

She stands up and gently touches his face and then shows him her fingers. Covered in a white powder.

He chuckles then and shakes his head.

The next moment he’s focused solely on her lips as she hums in appreciation after taking a bite of his cookie. And his heart skips a beat.

“Hmmmm… _delicious_ …” She whispers.


End file.
